


Christmas with the Ipliers

by tmi



Category: Youtubers
Genre: M/M, Septiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9060751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmi/pseuds/tmi
Summary: Jack wants to propose, but Mark does it first.





	

Jack knew he was going to ask Mark to marry him on Christmas day. It was Jack's favorite holiday, and he knew he made Mark grow to love it. 

Mark would spoil Jack, as he did since they began to be friends. But, this year, it was Jack who'd give him the biggest gift he could think to give.

This wasn't out of the blue. They'd talked about marriage for a while, so it wouldn't be TOO unexpected. 

So, on Christmas eve, Jack had it all planned out. He'd set up a mistletoe on top of their dining table as they sat down to eat their Christmas feast, then Jack would bend down to "tie his shoe", and propose. That's how it was going to be.

But, as Jack stumbled to bed, his expression worried for the future plans, what he didn't notice was the nervous expression plastered on his boyfriend's face. 

"Hey, baby," Mark caught the attention of the young man who was freaked out over proposing.

"Hm?" Jack asked, as normal as he could handle.

"I love you, you know that?" Mark whispered, his voice cracking. What was he so nervous about.

"Yeah, babe, I know," Jack reassured, putting a hand on the Korean's shoulder. 

"No," Mark shook his head, staring down at his feet. They sat at the edge of the bed, with Jack slightly leaning on Mark. "I really, really love you." He sighed, sliding off the bed and onto one knee.

"No," Jack whispered, barely audible. Mark didn't catch it.

"I love you enough to spend the rest of my life with you," Mark continued. "And, thankfully, there's a way that I can spend the rest of my life with you." He pulled out a blue velvet box. 

"Jackaboy," Mark opened the box hesitantly. "Will you marry me?"

"No!" Jack involuntarily yelled. He covered his mouth in embarrassment. Mark rubbed the back of his neck.

"Wow, okay," Mark laughed sadly. "Wasn't expecting that,"

"No, I mean-" Jack pulled out the red velvet box he hid in his bedside table. "I wanted to do it first," He laughed.

"Really?" Mark stood up, giggling. 

"It was your Christmas present," Jack smiled. 

"Wow," Mark ran a hand through his hair, then plopped down onto the bed.

"So this doesn't count," Jack teased. "You'll have to wait until I propose! I planned it out," Jack warned Mark, who was already laying down.

"Alright, alright," Mark pulled Jack down with his arm. Jack giggled and got more comfortable.

Mark suddenly leaned into Jack's ear. 

"You owe me for saying no to my proposal, though," Mark said seductively.

"Wait until tomorrow, you bastard," Jack kicked Mark lightly with his foot. "I'm too tired,"

"Ugh," Mark rolled onto his back. 

"Maaark," Jack groaned. "Be quiet!"

"UUUUGH," Mark groaned louder.

"I swear to god," Jack sat up and turned on the lamp beside him.

"UUU-" Mark groaned again, but was interrupted with a kiss. Mark went in for a longer kiss, but was stopped. With one quick motion, Jack turned off the lamp and lied back down.

"Tomorrow," was all he said, and with that, they fell asleep, ready for a day of joy tomorrow.

*MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS! SORRY I DIDN'T GET THIS OUT SOONER! I TYPED THIS ON MY PHONE BECAUSE I FORGOT TO GET THIS DONE YESTERDAY, BUT HERE YOU GO!*

**Author's Note:**

> As you guys know, this is my last septiplier fic until septiplier calms down. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
